official_comix_shortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Noob
Noob Peterson is Paul's youngest adopted son. He is also considered the most popular Comedy Mix characters throughout the whole cartoons. He also loves doing troublesome things like committing felonies, stealing the KFC bucket, ETC. Quotes * "KFC Break bitches!!" First used Comix Shorts Episode Noob Dies. * "Go railfan a burrito you bitch!" From Comix Shorts Episode Noob Throws A Party. * "Fuck You Paul!" First used in a Comix Shorts episode "Bad Day" Trivia: * His name is commonly used as an internet slang used to describe new users. * He's adopted. * Running gag: He often steals a KFC Bucket and makes it a KFC Bucket Mobile. * He is the characters that says the N word the most. Information Favorite Holiday: Christmas Loves: Annoying people, Pouting, Saying "C**t", Cussing Hates: Liver Favorite Season: Spring Parents: Paul Peterson, Quin Landgrabb Relatives: Classic (Brother), Miles (Brother) Voiced By: The Official Comix Minis Desired Voice: Gaten Matarazzo The Data Crew Appearances * When A Noob Doesn't Listen * When A Noob Doesn't Listen 2 Comix Shorts Appearances Season 1 * Grayson's Pancake (Cameo/Debut) * Therapy * Jack in the god damn box I * Jack in the god damn box VIII * Doorbell * St Patrick's Day * First Day of School Part 1 - 3 * Noobelina * Karate Maniac * Caught Season 2 * House * Spam Message * Friend Request * Embarassed * Laundry Basket (Cameo) * Noob's New Game * Broken Leg * Are We There Yet? Season 3 * Splatoon I * Couch Attack (Cameo) * Jungle * The Pervert * Chips Season 4 * Taking Pictures * Occupied * Challenge Gone Insane * That's Not Yogurt * Drugs * Carsick * Don't Call Me Season 5 * Boxing * Cheer Up * Nude Beach * Blockage * Bungee Jumping * The Dual * Claustrophobia (Silent) * Sketching * Echoes * Future * Vending Machine * Basketball * Bubble Gum * Milk Challenge * That's Not Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream * Belching Contest * Headlights * Moves * Did You Wash Your Hands? * Noob's CD * Noob's Birthday Season 6 * Bad Day * Magician (Silent) * Bedtime * Prank Call * Vegetables Season 7 * Eviction * Last Piece Of Candy * Choking Hazard * Just A Vine * Poker * Noob Dies (Off-screen in alternate ending) * Timeout * Locked Out * Diabetic * Noob Throws A Party * Clean Your Room * Bottle Flip * Christmas Season 8 * Loudness * Consequence * I Don't Wanna! (Off-camera) * Noob Becomes Pro * Bathroom Break * Distraction * Toilet Paper * St Patrick's day (2017) * April Fool's Joke * Noob's Tantrum * Miles' Birthday Season 9 * Easter * Bowling * Noob Goes To The Movies * Noob Acts Out * Caught...Again! * Liver * Amnesia * Faint of Heart * Olivia Tries To Babysit Noob * Valentines Day * Video Fail * Gift * Final Round (Cameo) Season 10 * Hard Knock Life * TheCookCSXGEVO Strikes back * Rap Battle * Quin Loses Her Glasses Bonus * Deep Trouble * Substitute Teacher * School Escape * Last Day Minis Appearances: Season 1 * Pop Tart * Noob Misbehaves * Tide Pod Challenge * Deserted * Noob's Checkup * Caught...Yet Again! Season 2 * Move Back * Noob's Disaster * Noob's Revenge * Noob's Terrible Easter * Miles' 14th Birthday * Noob's Mistake * Roleplay Call * Exposed Season 3 * Noob's Destination * The Kid's Grandmother * Noob's Disaster 2 * Ding Dong Ditch * Jeff's Funeral Season 4 * Peek a Boo! * Noob's Mistake 2 * Hospital * Art Class * Puberty * Savage Noob 1 * Savage Noob 2 * Savage Noob 3 * Carving Pumpkins * Bad Hair Day * Gobble Gobble * Movie Riot * Noob Ruins Christmas Season 5 * The Carpet * Savage Noob 4 * Noob's New Girlfriend * Savage Noob 5 * Savage Noob 6 * Noob Does The Impossible * Noob's Breakup Season 6 * Savage Noob 7 * Sneaky Snitch * Noob's Mistake 3 * Lots of Debris * Lazy Day * Talk Show Season 7 * Homeschooling * Wizard's Chamber * Bad Christmas * Noob Gets Suspended * Draw Noob's Life * Plane Genocide Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids/Preteens Category:CS Season 1 Debutants Category:Vulgar Characters Category:Fickle People Category:Bad People Category:Good People Category:Data Crew Series Debutants